Last Cristmas
by EdwardYuy
Summary: my first yaoi. I think its rubish so i thought id publish it any way :P Not for people who dont want Duo to die


The Last Christmas  
  
Quatre sat on his bed and absent-mindedly watched the snow fall on the garden. Over the past few days leading up to Christmas it had snowed heavily. The four Gundam pilots were snowed in. The t.v. wasn't working either due to a power cut, from a storm the previous night. They were all bored. Heero and Wufei were together. Trowa was repairing HeavyArms and Quatre, Quatre was in his room regreting. While Duo... Duo wasn't there. He never would be again. He was dead. It started about a year ago now.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Duo was repairing Deathscythe, when Quatre came. He had received a letter asking Quatre to come to the colony he was on. "Hey Du-koi!" "Quatre! You made it then?" Quatre nodded. An uncomfertable scilence was with then for a few seconds before Quatre ran into Duo's open arms. Duo buried his head into Quatre's neck, smiling gently. "I love you, you know that don't you? He mumbled. Quatre cuppd Duo's chin forcing him to look Quatre in the eyes. "I do know that...you know i do. And you know i love you too. Don't you?" Duo nodded. Pulling out of Quatres hands and burying his head in Quatre's shoulder agian. Quatre hugged him tightly. Suddenly he felt a small tingleing in his shoulder. He noticed Duo was crying. To see Duo crying was a rare sight. He always had his happy or food face. "Oh Allah, whats wrong?" Duo hadn't noticed he was crying. He looked Quatre in the eyes and saw him self in a shade of beautiful light blue. He suddenly wipped his tears away. Only for more to fall. He turned to walk away, when Quatre held his wrist, making him turn around. Quatre pulled their hands up to his own heart. "Duo...tell me." Duo pulled away. "Oh...It's nothing..." "It is something, whats happend." "Nothing...its just..." Duo bit his lip and then burst out crying again. "Here, come on lets sit down." Quatre took Duo's hand again and lead him to the livingroom. "You want something to drink?" He asked. Duo shook his head. Quatre sat down letting Duo snuggle up to his chest listening to his heart beat. "Whats wrong then?" he said kissing Duo gently on the forehead. "Has Iria told you about that new desease? The Crawling Crab Disease?" Said Duo, pushing more into Quatre.  
  
#Flashback end#  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Quatre are you okay?" It was Heero. Quatre didn't reply. "Can i come in then?" "Sure." He said quietly almost saying nothing at all. But Heero's acute hearing picked it up. He opened the door slowly. And walked over to the bed and sat beside Quatre. "You want to talk about anything?" He didn't expect a reply, so he just stared out of the window. Suddenly he felt Quatre's head lean against his shoulder. "Hee-chan." "Yea." "Do you miss Duo?" Heero blushed. "Well yea. I guess we all do. It's going to be the first christmas scince..." He trailed off not wanting to talk about it. Quatre nodded, letting a single tear roll down his face. He had to be strong. Heero and Quatre had been the worst affected by Duo's Death. It was six months later Trows and Wufei had blocked Duo out of their memories but verly slowly it was breaking down Heero's mask. But Quatre was slowly killing himself. He would sit in his room hardly talking to anyone, he never ate. Duo's death had been long and painfull. "You coming down for chritmas dinner later?" Quatre shrugged it off. "If im hungry." "But Quatre you have to eat some thing. If you want to stay here ill bring something up for you later okay?" said Heero. Quatre Nodded. Heero started getting up to go to the door "Look your not the only one thats been affected by his death." Heero said turning to Quatre. Who had again started stairing out of the window. Heero went downstairs.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"Yea. I think she said it was an increadabley rare, painful and incureable desease." Quatre though for a second, while Duo's started crying so hard that he started to hicup. "Oh Allah! Are you sure?" "Yea...Iria said so... I went to see her after i kinda didn't feel well... I was throwimg up, got bad headaches and dizzyness!" Quatre stroked Duo's hair, gently shushing him. After he soon fell asleep, Quatre got up taking out a blanket and wrapped it around his koi. He went in the kitchen where the phone was and he called Iria. "Hi Iria, It Quatre. Have you seen Duo lately?" After lots of explaining suddenly Quatre told Iria to shush. For a few seconds he heard Duo vomiting upstairs. "Oh Allah, Iria i'll have to call you back!" He put the phone down and zoomed upstairs. Duo was in the bathroom. Intensley throwing up. But not the normal throwing up with the extra carrotts. He was throwing up blood. "Duo..." "It's okay Q." He flushed the chain watching the blod swirl and eventually disapear. He stood up and turned to face Quatre and fell into his arms. Quatre picked him up and took him to his bed. Gently placing him down on it he whisperd. "Don't die Duo...I love you...Dont leave me. I wouldnt be able to handle it. If you die, then i'll die with you." Duo's eyes opend slightly. He had woken up just as Quatre had said it. He took Quatres hand. "Quatre..." Quatre brought a finger up to Duo's lips. "Duo, save your strength. K?" "Quatre i just want you to know..." He coughed violently. "...I want you to know. That i'll never leave you. Even if i do die..." He was cut off by Quatre. "Don't be silly Duo, your not going to die! Don't think that way!" "I'll be...I'll be here." He moved their hands up to Quatre's heart. "Promise when i die," Quatre winced at the word die. He opend his moth to argue but Duo continued before he had a chance. "If i die then. I want you to promise me, promise me you wont do anything." Quatre raised an eyebrow. "I mean, well you know don't kill yourself, or go zero." Quatre lent over and kissed him on the nose and then kissed him full force. Their tounges fighting over what time they had left. They fighted over every taste like it was the last taste that it was going to taste of the other. Fianlly Quatre pulled away for air. "Quatre, promise me." "I promise koi."  
  
#Flashback End#  
  
Trowa silently enterd Quatres room to find that Quatre was asleep. He walked over to brush some sandy hair out of his arabian friends eyes. But Quatre wasnt asleep. He was a sleeping position still looking at the snow. "Quatre...you gonna come down now?" Trowa asked. Quatre didnt answer. Trowa sat beside him and gently put a friendly hand on his side as if to say 'Quatre we do care. And were worried about you. Please just come downstairs'. Quatre shook it off. "But, you have to eat something." "Just go, just leave me alone i dont want your pity!" Quatre said. Trowa waited a few seconds. "JUST GO!" Quatre shouted. Trowa got up quickly. Only to find he was caught on something. Quatre was holding onto his jumper. He sat back down. While Quatre sat with his knees tucked up to his chest. "Trowa," he said. "Trowa, im sorry." he started cying. Trowa hugged him. "Quatre it's allright." "No it's not. I turned on you." "Well if you want to apologise, you can come down for dinner k?" Quatre nodded shyly. Trowa wipped away Quatre's tears, took his hand and lead him downstairs to the living room. The Living room was dark, Lit by candles. A tree in the corner in the room looked Shabby. It had always been Duo's job to decorate the tree. Underneath the tree were presents, small boxes and hardly any compaired to last year. In the middle of the room was a beatifully set table or only four, one of Wufei's famous Christmas dinners placed on it. Quatre tried to hide his tears as they all sat down. They all started eating. Wufei did most of the talking. Trowa being his normal self hardly talked and Heero and Quatre weren't in any mood to talk. Quatre poked the food in front of him with his fork. Suddenly a strong hand gripped Quatres right hand. It was Heero. Quatre squezed it. "I dont think i can eat it Heero." he whisperd. "Just try to eat something then. I don't want to see you waste away to nothing, neither would Duo." Heero whisperd back. Quatre squezed his hand again and nodded. Scouping up some food onto his fork. It had been so long scince he had something like this. Real food, he hadn't eaten much usually just some bread or a drink of water. He was willing to make an effort even if it was just for today. Duo's faveroite day even though he wasnt there to celebraite it. 


End file.
